


Compañía

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madarame sabía que había buenas razones para acompañar a Hato a hablar con su familia, pero eso no hacía más fácil hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compañía

Había buenas razones para estar ahí, como el simple hecho de que era lo correcto y el que había prometido acompañar a Hato a hablar con su familia.

Aun así, nada de eso significaba que él quería estar presente o que estaba verdaderamente preparado para enfrentar la decisión que él había tomado y eso, más que la necesidad de tener cuidado al caminar en calles cubiertas de nieve, era lo que hacía que su andar fuese lento y dificultoso, como si sus dudas se hubiesen trasformado en pesados grilletes atados a sus pies.

—Senpai...

La voz de Hato rompió los penosos pensamientos de Madarame, quien se detuvo antes de contestar. Ya había tenido suficientes fracturas en su vida para ganarse otra por olvidar concentrarse en andar con precaución por estar hablando.

—¿Uh, pasa algo, Hato-kun?

Si bien Hato había sonado titubeante, cuando se dio media vuelta y se detuvo para verlo de frente, su expresión era claramente decidida.

—Si prefieres puedes esperarme en un restaurante o... —La determinación de Hato pareció llegar a su fin y él apartó su mirada y mordió su labio inferior por un segundo.

Era sencillo olvidar que para Hato tampoco era fácil. Hato le había confesado lo mucho que había dudado en su momento, asumiendo que se trataba de la influencia de sus anormales aficiones y que no debía sentirse así; Madarame mismo había sido testigo de lo que Hato había llegado a hacer debido a esa negación y si bien eso ya había quedado atrás, ahora estaban a punto de confrontar a la familia de Hato y era evidente que eso era más difícil para Hato que para él

—No —pronunció Madarame luego de tomar una bocanada de aire para reunir valor y aun cuando no se sintió más preparado después de eso, entre más veía a Hato más se convencía de que debía estar ahí—, dije que te acompañaría.

—Pero... —insistió Hato, mirándolo de nuevo, con su rostro rojo no solo por el frío.

—Siento que si vuelvo a huir recibiré otro castigo —rió Madarame, alzando una de sus manos para remarcar su punto.

—Ese fue un accidente —rebatió Hato con el ceño fruncido—. Además, no estamos hablando de huir literalmente, solo de...

—Y ya estoy aquí —interrumpió Madarame, prefiriendo no escuchar excusas para evitar la tentación de usarlas—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es saludar a tus padres.

Aunque seguramente lo odiarían por corromper a su hijo y llevarlo por un mal camino —y pese a que Madarame sabía bien que era justo lo opuesto, tampoco pensaba defenderse y culpar a Hato de todo— y no pasarían una velada particularmente agradable; pero dejarlo solo ahora no mejoraría la mala opinión que la familia de Hato seguramente ya tenía sobre él.

Hato asintió con su cabeza con lentitud e hizo un amague de continuar su andar, cosa que solo hizo cuando Madarame estuvo a su lado y pudo tomar su mano, como si quisiera buscar valentía en él para continuar.

Quizás lo había hecho aprovechando que las calles parecían desiertas, mas aun sabiéndolo, Madarame se tensó por un segundo antes de decidirse a darle un pequeño apretón que ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, separándose para continuar a una distancia más normal, sin ningún tipo de contacto y con sus miradas enfocadas en la ruta frente a ellos.

Madarame habría estado perfectamente contento paseando por la ciudad natal de Hato durante toda la tarde, indiferente al frío que parecía predecir una nueva nevada en cualquier momento; sin embargo, mucho antes de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, Hato se detuvo frente a una casa cuyo techo estaba cubierto de nieve, pero cuyo camino había sido limpiado recientemente, dejando un sendero claro que llevaba hasta la puerta.

Ninguno de ellos se movió para recorrerlo, ni mucho menos pronunciaron palabra alguna para impulsar al otro —o a sí mismo— para dar el primer paso y quizás eso habría continuado así si la puerta de la casa no hubiese sido abierta.

El sobresalto hizo que Madarame mirase de inmediato hacia adelante, notando que había cuatro personas en la entrada. Una pareja mayor, un hombre joven y una chica que a Madarame se le antojaba extrañamente familiar, aun cuando no recordaba exactamente dónde la había visto antes. Todos se encontraban observándolos en silencio y sin ninguna intención aparente de salir, pues tenían pantuflas afelpadas en sus pies y si bien todos vestían sacos de lana y pantalones gruesos, ninguno tenía una chaqueta o gorra apropiada para el clima afuera.

Sin duda los habían estado esperando y quizás, incluso, los habían visto por alguna ventana y no habían soportado aguardar más a dos personas que ya estaban ahí aunque no se atrevían a entrar.

—E-estoy en casa... —pronunció Hato, con su mirada gacha y voz débil y los Hato le respondieron casi como si en ese momento no supiesen qué hacer aparte de seguir ese tipo de simples costumbres.

Un silencio pesado se instaló inmediatamente después, mas la chica lo rompió con prontitud.

—Así que es él —dijo con una sonrisa apenas contenida y sus ojos brillantes, enfocados en Madarame.

Madarame dio un paso hacia atrás, completamente tieso ahora que la atención de todos se había puesto solamente en él.

—B-buenas... —logró balbucear.

La señora Hato inclinó un poco su cabeza en un gesto de saludo indeciso y el señor Hato hizo lo mismo con más firmeza. El otro hombre presente, apenas un poco mayor que Hato, entrecerró sus ojos y lo miró fijamente incluso mientras les habló a ambos.

—Por ahora entren...

Madarame suponía que eso significaba que al menos no lo odiaban lo suficiente para dejarlo congelarse y aunque una vez entraron a la casa y la chica le murmuró a Hato algo parecido a «Intercedí por ti, luego tendrás que contarme muchos detalles en agradecimiento» no pudo evitar estremecerse, preguntándose a cuál de todos los presentes debería temer más; no habían comenzado de la peor forma posible y él realmente estaba ahí, apoyando a Hato —Kenjirou, quizás debería llamarlo mientras estuvieran allí para evitar confusiones— al menos con su presencia.

Eso contaba como algo, ¿no?

Que Hato girase su cabeza para mirarlo y sonreírle mientras entraban, luciendo más tranquilo que durante el camino, tal vez gracias a la poco dramática bienvenida con las que los habían recibido, parecía confirmar eso.


End file.
